


Because of Drug

by buahlemon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Rape
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buahlemon/pseuds/buahlemon
Summary: Akibat obat yang diberikan Karin, Sasuke akhirnya melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan adik iparnya sendiri, Sakura. Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 2





	Because of Drug

**Author's Note:**

> "NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI."

**Happy Reading ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin sudah bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga selama tiga tahun lebih pada pasangan Sasuke Uchiha dan Ino Haruno. Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu, ada tambahan satu orang anggota keluarga yang tinggal di rumah tersebut. Orang itu adalah adik dari Ino yang masih berumur tujuh belas tahun, Sakura Haruno. Tambahan satu orang baru tidak membuat pekerjaan Karin bertambah.

Gaji yang Karin terima selama bekerja di keluarga itu juga sangat besar. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat rezeki yang bahkan mampu membuatnya tidak bekerja selama setahun. Ia hanya perlu menjalankan suatu misi dengan sempurna. Dan menurutnya tugas ini sangatlah mudah. Karena itu ia menerima tugas ini dengan senang hati.

Tugasnya hanyalah memasukkan suatu obat ke minuman Sasuke dan Sakura saat Ino tidak ada di rumah. Dan Karin benar-benar tidak ingin tahu apa alasan dari tugas tersebut dan siapa orang misterius yang memberikan tugas tersebut. Yang terpenting setelah ia menyelesaikannya, ia bisa mendapatkan uang dan bisa pergi dari rumah ini.

Dan malam ini sepertinya saat yang tepat. Karena dia baru saja menerima telepon dari Nyonya rumah bahwa beliau akan lembur di kantor, kemungkinan besok pagi baru bisa pulang ke rumah.

"Karin, Kak Ino di mana?" kepala Sakura terlihat menyembul dari pintu dapur. Karin tersenyum melihat salah satu targetnya sudah pulang.

Dengan sopan ia menjawab, "Hari ini Nyonya tidak pulang, Nyonya Ino bilang akan lembur di kantornya." Karin dapat menangkap sedikit rasa kecewa di wajah Sakura. "Nona ingin dibuatkan sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau secangkir teh?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Mm... boleh, Karin. Tapi aku ingin mandi dulu," sahut Sakura kemudian melenggang pergi.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Karin kembali ke pekerjaannya membersihkan dapur. Ah! Dia lupa kalau dia belum memberitahu Tuan rumah perihal telepon dari si Nyonya rumah.

Dengan celemek yang senang tiasa melapisi pakaiannya, Karin berjalan ke ruang baca, tempat biasanya Sasuke berdiam diri saat sore hari. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapat izin masuk, Karin kemudian membuka pintu ruang baca dan dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai di sebuah sofa dengan tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah buku. "Ada apa?"

"Nyonya tadi menelepon kalau Beliau akan lembur, kemungkinan besok pagi baru bisa pulang."

Terdengar helaan napas pelan dari bibir Sasuke. "Hn."

Karin baru saja ingin undur diri, tapi Sasuke menahannya dengan isyarat tangan. "Buatkan aku kopi, Karin."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa dengan permintaannya itu, tugas Karin menjadi semakin mudah. Wanita itu merasa sangat senang. "Baik, Tuan," sahutnya.

Karin segera pergi ke dapur dan membuat secangkir kopi hitam dengan sedikit gula. Sebuah seringai terlihat di wajahnya saat tangannya memasukkan beberapa pil ke dalam minuman pahit itu dan kemudian mengaduknya hingga tercampur rata.

Dengan hati-hati, ia membawa nampan berisi cangkir kopi dan juga beberapa kue manis berisi mentega ke ruang baca. Diletakkannya semua yang ia bawa ke atas meja kecuali nampannya. Setelah mengangguk hormat, Karin kemudian undur diri.

Satu tugasnya selesai. Tinggal satu tugas tersisa. Dan sepertinya Tuhan sedang menolongnya hari ini, karena begitu ia memasuki dapur, ia sudah melihat Sakura yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatapnya dengan senyuman yang seakan-akan menagih sesuatu. Dan Karin tentu tahu apa yang diinginkan gadis itu karena dirinya sendiri yang tadi berjanji akan membuatkannya teh.

"Nona bisa menunggu di meja makan, akan saya buatkan tehnya sekarang," ucap Karin yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Karin juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan teh Sakura, sama seperti kopi milik Sasuke barusan. Tangannya yang lihai kemudian mengambil beberapa kudapan ringan sebagai teman minum teh.

"Ini, Nona. Silahkan," kata Karin sopan begitu menyajikan teh dan kue ringan kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih. Kenapa hanya membuat satu saja? Kau seharusnya juga ikut bersamaku. Sepi jika tidak ada Kak Ino di sini," ucap gadis itu panjang lembar sambil menghirup teh hangat buatan Karin.

Karin hanya tersenyum, "Jika Nona ingin teman ngobrol, seharusnya Nona mengajak Tuan Sasuke saja. Beliau juga sendirian saja di ruang baca."

Sakura menghentikan sejenak kegiatan meminum tehnya. Sebenarnya dia belum pernah berbicara berdua saja dengan kakak iparnya itu. Dan mungkin hari ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih yang belum sempat Sakura ucapkan dulu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya," putus Sakura kemudian menandaskan tehnya dengan sekali tenggak. Kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Karin, "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Karin."

Setelah itu, Sakura membawa langkah kakinya ke ruang baca tanpa menyadari seringaian yang terbentuk di wajah Karin. "Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih pada kalian," bisiknya kemudian menghilang ke dalam dapur.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sedang menahan kegugupannya begitu mencapai pintu ruang baca. Diketuknya pelan pintu tersebut dan selanjutnya suara datar seorang Sasuke terdengar, "Masuk saja."

Begitu masuk ke dalam ruang baca, Sakura menutup pintu kembali dan sekarang ia benar-benar bisa bertatapan dengan Sasuke, orang yang sudah menikahi kakaknya sejak lima tahun itu.

Mata mereka bertemu dan Sakura dapat menangkap raut keterkejutan di wajah laki-laki tersebut. Dengan isyaratnya, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

Saat duduk saling berhadap-hadapan seperti ini, Sakura dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang bergerak aneh. "Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih karena Kak Sasuke mengizinkanku tinggal di sini."

Mata hitam Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura. "Hn," balasnya ambigu dan kembali menekuni buku yang ia baca.

Setelah itu, suasana mendadak terasa canggung dan Sakura benar-benar kesulitan menahan degup jantungnya saat ini. Melihat tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan lagi, Sakura memilih berdiri dan bersembunyi di balik rak buku seolah-olah ia sedang mencari buku. Gadis itu tak sadar kalau mata hitam Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Setelah berhasil menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke, Sakura menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Tapi detak jantungnya belum kembali normal bahkan makin lama tubuhnya terasa panas.

'Aku kenapa?' tanyanya dalam hati. Tangannya memegang kepalanya yang sedikit terhuyung dan pandangan matanya sedikit mengabur. Hal yang paling aneh adalah tubuhnya benar-benar terasa panas. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Aduh," erang Sakura pelan saat ia merasakan kakinya lemas seketika. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, Sakura kemudian bersandar pada dinding hingga jatuh terduduk.

Tangannya yang mungil mulai mengibas-ngibas untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia kenapa? Apa ia salah makan?

Sakura tersentak saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengalir dari tengah selangkangannya. Tanpa sadar, ia menyentuh bagian sensitif dari tubuhnya yang masih dilapisi celana pendek dan celana dalam itu. "Ahh!" erangan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Saat tangannya menyentuh vaginanya lagi, Sakura merasa sangat geli tapi juga nikmat. Dengan berani ia menyentuhnya lagi dan lenguhan kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Kegiatan itu terus diulangi oleh Sakura.

Mata Sakura mulai terlihat sayu, dia bahkan tak sadar saat ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Orang itu berjongkok di depannya dengan tubuh telanjang. Dalam keadaan biasa mungkin Sakura akan kaget, tapi sekarang yang ia bisa hanya diam saat melihat orang itu menarik celana pendek dan celana dalam yang ia kenakan.

"Kak Sasuke?" gumam Sakura saat akhirnya menyadari siapa orang yang baru saja membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya telanjang. Dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, Sakura hanya bisa diam saat Sasuke mulai mendekatinya dan menciumnya cepat.

Ciuman itu dipenuhi dengan hasrat dan nafsu. Sakura belum pernah berciuman tapi entah mengapa ia sangat pandai mengikuti semua gerakan bibir Sasuke. Dari mulai mengulum, menyedot hingga bergulat dengan lidah.

Beberapa kali mereka melepas ciuman, saling menatap dan akhirnya berciuman kembali. Kegiatan itu terasa sangat menggebu-gebu dan tanpa jeda. Saat Sakura harus mengambil napas, Sasuke dengan cepat melepas kaos dan bra yang Sakura pakai hingga mereka kini benar-benar polos tanpa benang sehelai pun di tubuh mereka.

Sejenak Sasuke sempat terdiam. Ia jadi mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa sangat panas begitu Sakura pergi dari penglihatannya. Tentu saja logikanya sudah berpikir, pasti ada seseorang yang meletakkan sesuatu pada minumannya, mungkin obat perangsang. Mungkin Karin yang melakukannya, tapi kenapa?

Tapi sayangnya pikiran normal Sasuke terkalahkan oleh nafsu yang sudah membuncak di tubuhnya. Terlebih saat ia mendengar suara desahan Sakura dari balik rak buku. Saat itulah, ia berpikir untuk melampiaskan seluruh nafsunya pada gadis polos yang sedang terduduk di depannya ini. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang kacau, Sasuke tahu Sakura juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Mhhmm... Mhmmnn..." desah Sakura di sela ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Bukan hanya mulut Sasuke yang bekerja tapi kedua tangannya juga bekerja dengan mengelus dan meremas kedua payudara Sakura dengan kencang.

"Uhhhhnn..." lenguh Sakura.

Tanpa ingin memperlambat tempo permainan mereka, Sasuke dengan cepat menurunkan kepalanya hingga berada di depan vagina Sakura. Tidak ada jilatan, melainkan Sasuke dengan cepat meraup vagina Sakura dengan bibirnya kemudian menyedot-nyedotnya seolah-olah itu adalah satu-satunya sumber air di padang gurun.

"Uhh! Uhh! Uhhnn! Uhh!" Sakura hanya bisa mendesah. Kedua tangannya yang semula tergolek lemas berpindah ke atas kepala Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menekan kepala Sasuke agar ia bisa mendapatkan kepuasan lebih.

Tubuh Sakura menggelinjang saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang melesak ingin keluar di bawah sana. Sedangkan Sasuke sekarang dengan asyik menyedot klitoris Sakura hingga membuat Sakura melenguh keras. "Uhhhh~~ Ahhhhnnnn!" tubuh Sakura melengkung membentuk busur saat ia mengalami orgasme pertamanya sedangkan Sasuke segera menghisap semua cairan milik Sakura.

Setelahnya Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisinya. Ia dapat melihat Sakura yang terduduk lemas, gadis itu masih berusaha menenangkan deru napasnya yang memburu. Tanpa mau menunggu, Sasuke segera menarik Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu duduk di pangkuannya.

Sakura yang masih lemas hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga batang penis Sasuke tepat berada di bawah lubang vaginanya. Dengan pelan, Sasuke memasukkan kepala penisnya ke lubang peranakan Sakura yang sangat sempit. "Ngggh... Akh!" erang Sakura kecil.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke saat ia dengan sangat cepat menekan tubuh Sakura ke bawah.

JLEB!

"AAKKKHHHH! Sakkk... itt!"

Kejadian itu terasa begitu cepat bagi Sakura. Sesuatu yang besar, panjang dan berurat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dengan brutal. Benda panjang itu seakan-akan memenuhi alat kelaminnya bahkan membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman. Belum lagi, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan sesuatu keluar dari vaginanya.

Kedua lengan Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya dengan kedua kakinya yang menegang.

Sedangkan Sasuke benar-benar tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit Sakura. Laki-laki itu dengan cepat menaik turunkan tubuh Sakura dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Dari sudut pandangnya, Sasuke dapat melihat darah vagina Sakura yang membanjiri penisnya hingga membuat jalan si penis terasa lebih licin.

Sakura hanya bisa mengerang dengan napas terbata-bata. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Dunianya terasa berputar, matanya berkabut. "Shh! Akh! Akh!" dan desahan pelan itu mulai terdengar dari mulut Sakura.

Sasuke dengan perlahan menghentikan gerakannya dan membiarkan tubuh Sakura bergerak dengan sendirinya. Dan benar saja, tubuh Sakura bergerak cepat untuk memompa penis Sasuke. Sambil terus bergerak, Sasuke terkadang meraup bibir Sakura dan melumatnya dengan gemas.

"Mhmmm... Ahnns... Shhnn..." desah Sakura di antara kulumannya.

Sasuke sendiri baru pertama kali melakukan hubungan intim sebrutal ini. Biasanya ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati bahkan terkadang membuatnya tidak merasa puas. Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar puas, seluruh hasrat terpendamnya terlampiaskan.

"Shh..." bahkan tak jarang Sasuke juga ikut mendesis. Seperti sekarang, Sakura mempercepat gerakannya. Tak mau kalah dengannya, Sasuke juga ikut bergerak. Keduanya sadar bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang paling tinggi.

"Shh... AAAHHHHHKKK!" Sakura merasakan orgasmenya lebih dulu dari Sasuke. Dia melenguh dengan sangat kencang.

"Gssh!" kemudian Sasuke segera meraup bibir Sakura dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Laki-laki itu sengaja melakukannya untuk meredam desahan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya.

Tubuh Sasuke mengejang saat ia menumpahkan seluruh spermanya di tubuh Sakura. Sakura merasakan sensasi yang sangat aneh saat ada sesuatu yang menyembur masuk ke tubuhnya, cairan itu seakan-akan dapat memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sambil berusaha menenangkan napas mereka yang memburu setelah mencapai klimaks, kedua orang itu saling memandang. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Kepalanya masih terasa pening.

BRUK!

Kedua tubuh itu kemudian terjatuh ke lantai. Dan mungkin karena saking lelahnya, keduanya kemudian terlelap dengan saling berpelukan dalam keadaan masih saling menyatu. Dalam pikirannya, Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa sekarang ia sedang bermimpi. Memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat indah dan menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
